


Tightly exposed treasure

by Fiannalover



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Established Relationship, Itsuki has nice legs, Love Bites, Love marks, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, leg worship, on chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: When Itsuki joins the Mirage-fighting world, some things change in the way Touma looks at him. But definitely not in the way or intensity that the redhead could have expected.
Relationships: Akagi Touma/Aoi Itsuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Touma liked Itsuki. Romantically, even.

That was something the redhead had recognized and understood for a while, now. Itsuki was forever supportive, calm and happy, even if Touma was particularly excited and hotheaded that day. 

So, yup, he loved his best friend. As weird as such a situation might look like, he wasn't going through hell on earth or anything. Touma never told him, and was fine with just watching his friend from a distance, treasuring each moment, but never really acting up on it.

That is, until…

* * *

“Alright, now… Zio!”

Lightning rained from above, defeating the last of the enemy Mirages. At last, it was over, granting them all a well earned rest. For Touma, though, proper rest was far from coming, when someone’s Carnage Form brought attention to something that was rather well-hidden before.

“Hey, Touma, are you ok? You have been missing more of your attacks, lately.”

 _Eye contact. Keep eye contact._ “Ah! Don’t worry Itsuki! I’ll get right back to tip-top shape, I mean it!” 

“Is that so? Alright then! Take care, got it?” Following that little check up, he barely took a step back before stretching, the Carnage Form still up. And then, at that point, Touma found himself losing whatever train of thought he could have for a while.

Itsuki’s legs were just so, _so_ delicious looking.

It’s not like he ever noticed it before the whole Mirage deal. His friend kept his legs as covered as everyone else did, after all. But now, with his Carnage Form’s pants gluing themselves so tightly, nevermind the occasional hole or tear they suffered, that small, precious window that lied just above the boots, was the newest image that haunted Touma’s mind whenever it got just slightly distracted.

“Well, we beat the Mirage that was causing trouble. So, that’s it, everyone. We’re heading back!”

_Oh, thank God._

* * *

Finally back at his home, with the precious privacy that came alongside the place, Touma quickly freed his shaft and wasted no time to stroke it, a very clear image in mind.

“Ah… Itsuki…” He gasped, towards the empty bathroom he isolated himself at. He wanted to ravage his dear friend, and make sure that it would be noticed, covering his legs in marks coming from teeth and nails.

Would he complain and moan once Touma first bit? Would he mind if he tore apart these pants that invited his gaze so much, not even bothering to remove the boots as he did so?

Yes… He wanted Itsuki, so, so much. He wanted to taste each bit of that man’s body, specially his charm points, until the feeling was ingrained into his memory.

“Itsuki… Itsuki… ITSUKI!”

Gasping for breath, Touma hit his climax, producing a mess over the room's walls that he’d have to clean up quick.

But... for now… the only thing that filled his brain was how, someday, he’d get to ravish all that he adored and desired about Itsuki, without holding back.


	2. Chapter 2

Touma could feel himself ascend into heaven, with this divine sight ahead of him.

On the Akagi’s bed, lied Itsuki, wearing only a tank top and shorts, fluffy hair lying above an increasingly red face, that, however nervous, was ready for this.

Including for the fact that his partner had a very specific place that he longed to feel.

Running his hands through the legs, Touma stopped as he reached the thighs, focusing on groping them as much as possible while his mouth, too, followed that path, with the shorts being lifted just enough for him to do so.

Oh, yes. This was just what he wanted.

Treasuring each bit of the limbs he had fantasized for so long, the redhead covered the legs in kisses and bites, licking whenever possible, recording that taste and texture to memory as much as he could, while Itsuki squirmed and shivered under him.

Truly… He could do this forever…

“T… Touma. Can you please move on to something else?”

Looking at him with a look that would be this close to pleading, were it not for the pure lust it carried, the redhead replied, “Nope. You’ll let me be selfish for a bit longer, Itsuki.”

And so, he went back to marking his partner’s legs, earning grunts and ragged breaths from him. Moving his head back just a bit, his hands removed the shorts, leaving Itsuki with only his trunks covering his lower body.

At first, he just went on to do good on his reply, further making sure his hands and mouth remembered each inch he felt. However, slowly, he started to give more service to his partner, with the kisses going up the thighs, and closer and closer to the crotch, until…

“Ah-” Suppressing a moan, as someone started caressing and sucking his dick through the fabric, Itsuki mentally braced himself, as nails started pressing his thighs alongside it.

Finally, Touma’s hands reached the trunks, which were taken off quickly, with the rod that was trapped underneath springing forth, finding itself on the other man’s face near immediately.

Itsuki’s face could only turn more crimson, letting a moan escape as Touma began to properly suck him, moving tongue and mouth up and down through the shaft, making the situation far noisier than before, specially as hands pressed his thighs strongly, making sure to leave marks.

Already tired from the foreplay Touma put him through, Itsuki further let himself be dragged through the pleasure ride, specially as his shivers grew more intense. Feeling himself arrive to a climax, his hushed breaths kept failing at releasing a proper warning, “T… Toumaaa… Touma, I- I-”

Hearing that, the redhead only picked up the pace and the strength of his hold, leaving it clear what he wanted.

And so, hitting what he needed so much by now, Itsuki shouted as his load came inside Touma’s mouth, who swallowed as much as he could while his fingers tightened their hold one last time, before finally letting go.

Panting as the rush of the experience still filled him, he noticed something, “Hey, Touma… You haven’t gotten off yet. I… I can take care of that for you.”

“Nope! No need. I gotta go clean myself… Specially my mouth. I’ll just do so then. After all, I left enough marks on you for it to be a fair exchange.”

Blinking as he heard that, Itsuki looked down to his thighs, finding them absolutely filled to the brim with love marks, from teeth and nails alike. Blushing, he let himself fall back in the bed, sighing, “Thank gosh no one will ever see that.”

“Indeed. Gives me an excuse to give you even more of these.” Hearing the ‘whew’ that came from his partner as he said that, Touma chuckled, “I mean it! I’ll never get tired of your legs, Itsuki. But, for now, I’ll just go finish my side of the deal. Be back, soon, ok?”

And so, Itsuki watched as his partner left for the bathroom, giving him time to think some things by himself.

* * *

His mouth felt better now, to say the least.

And so, with that problem taken care of, it was time to give his own needs some release, Touma thought as he let his pants and underwear down enough for his own member to be free.

However, he didn’t get to go on with his plan, as another set of hands came from behind, gripping it with clear intent.

“Itsuki?”

“You said you could take care of this by yourself, but I don’t quite feel right doing so.” He said, kissing the other’s man nape, “B-besides… Y-your body has some things I treasure a lot myself.”

Saying that, Itsuki left one of his hands to do its job, while the other slid around Touma’s chest and abs, free now that said man had taken off his shirt.

“... I see. So, this is only fair after my turn, huh?”

“Yup. N-now, please don’t say anything more. I can only handle being so embarrassed.”

After turning his face around for a quick kiss, Touma complied, returning to facing forwards, looking into the bathroom sink that he held himself against, while his partner started pumping out the excitement he worked up.

Heh… Not even bothering to hide his smirk, Touma could only rejoice on how Itsuki was a treasure in and of himself. One he’d make sure to relish time and time again.


End file.
